


Blanc

by Gaius32



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3294614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaius32/pseuds/Gaius32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lin drags Gaius to a bar. Stuff happens. Well, Muzet, actually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blanc

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot. Fun.

Lin dragged Gaius down to his favourite bar ,Blanc. Gaius did not know why he was being dragged to get drunk and see a shirtless Ludger. Lin dragged him by the arm to the counter and said to Ludger,' Two G and Ts please,' Lin said. Ludger nodded. What am I getting into, Gaius thought. 

Well, Gaius managed not to get drunk, but the same couldn't be said for Lin. Instead of one, he had seven. Gaius only had three and he had shrugged off far stronger liqours. Gaius took Lin out to his car and bundled him into the back seat and started the short drive to his building. He shoved Lin out the other door and carried him to the apartment door, and dropped him.  
"Ow! What was that for?" Lin shouted. Good, Gaius thought, he can hear me, thats a start.

The night had gone well post-Muzet when Lin had a fit about Muzet and Gaius flirting with each other. Gaius had denied, Muzet, not so much. Then shirtless Ludger came through the door and Muzet managed to get off the table Lin had flipped her on and she gave him the best death glare she could muster. Gaius had decided to pay and leave at that point, throwing down an unnecessary amount of notes to pay for the drinks and damage and said to Lin,  
"We are never coming here again!" Lin took the warning sign and shut his mouth. No more was said on the matter. That made Gaius happy. That morning, Lin woke up and saw water and and paracetamol with a note reading, 'for his majesty's hangover'. Lin just groaned and swore revenge.


End file.
